Question: A green pair of boots costs $$20$, which is $10$ times as much as a yellow pair of shorts costs. How much does the yellow pair of shorts cost?
Solution: The cost of the green pair of boots is a multiple of the cost of the yellow pair of shorts, so find the result of dividing. This result, called the quotient, is equal to $$20 \div 10$ $$20 \div 10 = $2$ A yellow pair of shorts costs $$2$.